Terminology
This is a list of the several terms and phrases used in the Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro series. Recurring Terms Red Box :The Red Boxes are the results of X's murders. The victims are bloodily taken apart and broken down until they can be completely compressed into a plastic or glass box in a liquid state. The boxes have the same mass and volume of the person, and are usually left by X at the scene of the crime. X makes the Red Boxes to examine the cells of the victims, in order to compare the difference between his and the victims' so he can find out his own origins. The Copycat criminal attempted to make the Red Boxes to imitate X, but X states Copycat's boxes were badly made, as the contents in his boxes were chunky and had air bubbles, and closing up the boxes with glue was an unwise choice. The Electronic Drug :The Electronic drug was used by HAL to control the minds of people. It comes in a form of a strange image that causes the watchers to submit to their greatest and deepest intent and removes their conscience, making them commit crimes and other odd things they usually wouldn't dare to do. The person becomes addicted to watching the Electronic Drug, and gradually becomes a mindless slave. Mysteries :The sole reason Neuro came to the Human World was to consume mysteries, or sometimes known as puzzles. This is a form of negative energy produced by emotions like anger and discontent. As it is a 'forbidden' form of energy, it is kept locked up and Neuro has to break the person in order to consume it. The taste and nutrition of the energy depends on the complexity of it's nature and how hard the person is willing to protect it. Neuro has stated most common criminals produce bland and plain mysteries, while Aya Asia's, whose mystery could have been potentially good, wasn't any different than the others as she surrendered willingly. As of now, HAL's mystery is the only one that Neuro was satisfied with as it was equal to a banquet and was full of flavor. Cultivated Mysteries :Cultivated mysteries are created when a crime is done not out of malicious intent, but for the sole purpose of being solved. Neuro finds these type of mysteries disgusting and gets very annoyed as they lack the evil intent and negative energy that are put into the making of a real crime. The New Bloodline :The New Bloodline is a group consisting of extra-ordinary people who have powers and skills surpassing that of a normal human, going so far as to call themselves a new species. The group is led by Sicks and their goal is to wipe out humanity. Neuro sees them as a threat and they serve as the primary antagonists later in the series. HAL :An Artificial Intelligence who was created by Harukawa by cloning his brain cells. HAL eventually kills Harukawa and becomes the antagonist of the HAL arc. X :X, otherwise known as Kaitou Sai, is one of the main villains in the series. He is capable of transforming and changing his appearance and is a wanted criminal around the globe. He frequently kills people and puts them in Red Boxes to observe and study their cells. His past differs in the anime and manga. The Demon World :Neuro's original universe. Neuro left the Demon World as it no longer had any mysteries for him to feed on. Neuro frequently talks about his life there throughout the series, though it usually comes off as nonsensical most of the time. The Demon World appears to be underneath the Human World, as Neuro states "he will go up to the Human World" in his first appearance in the series. 777 Tools of the Demon World :The 777 Tools of the Demon World are Neuro's specialty, and are tools that he uses for various situations. They drain him of his demonic energy everytime they are used. Some of the tools are used by other demons for predatory purposes in the Demon World. 7 Weapons of the Daemon Emperor :The 7 Weapons of the Daemon Emperor are much larger and powerful than the 777 Tools of the Demon World. Neuro tries not to use them too frequently as they drain more demonic energy than the tools. Judging by its name, Neuro might have been a demon of high-ranking during his time in the Demon World. Miasma :Miasma (Shouki in the anime) is like oxygen for a demon, and is abundant in the Demon World. In the Human World however it can only be found in areas like hot springs. The lack of Shouki is one of the reasons Neuro is gradually weakening, but as Yako states, Neuro puts his appetite ahead of his own well being. Others Histerrier :A serial bomber who leaves a metal calling card at the scene of the bombing. Sphinx :One of HAL's defense mechanisms in cyberspace. It takes the form of an Egyptian Sphinx with no face, but in its perfected form its appearance is slighty modified, giving it a more feline look. H.Ostwald :H.Ostwald is a nucleared-powered ship sent to Japan to deal with HAL. In the anime, the citizens objected to bringing the ship into the country. HAL easily takes control of the ship by using the Electronic Drug on the soldiers, and it becomes the stage for the finale of the HAL arc. Troy :A table made by Ikeya Tooru using wood of the highest quality. Unfortunately, the two previous owners of the table were mysteriously killed in awkward positions on the table, leading the police to suspect Ikeya on rigging it with poison. The name of the table is based on the Troy War and the Trojan Horse. Betrayal Kid :An odd manga serialized in the serie's Shonen Jump. The premise itself is quite bizarre, featuring a small devil-like boy frequently betraying everyone he gets close to, even the readers themselves. Ishigaki notes it was a lot better in the past and it isn't as good as it used to be. :It can be seen early in the series when Godai was working at a supermarket, though it is only properly introduced much later during the murder in the cafe. Supreme S :A famous gourmet restaurant owned by Shirota Masakage, and is known for its specialty, the victory dish.